official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
Golden Freddy (FNaFb3)
Golden Freddy is the first and only permanent party member during the second act of FNaFb3. He acts the role of summoner and party leader. If he dies, the battle will be lost unless he is revived before the end of the turn, which makes him the most important member at all times. Stats & equipment Stats Golden Freddy begins at level 1 and cannot go any higher. At that level, his base stats are the following: Thankfully, while these stats leave a lot to be desired when compared to the bosses you will face in Act 2, you can raise the base stats through different methods: *Every time Golden Freddy defeats a camera he will receive a boost of 500 to his max HP and 50 to his max MP. *Collecting all tapes and beating the boss will grant Golden Freddy the title of Rap God, giving him a boost of 400 points to HP and MP and 50 points to ATK, DEF and AGI. *You can exit the attraction through the left door to go to Starbucks, where you can drink different coffees for a price to raise your stats instantly. This cannot be done once you have only one camera left to beat. Equipment Golden Freddy can wield two type of weapons: Microphone and Dildo. The second type is only available to him through a secret method detailed in the Weapons (FNaFb3) article. The rest of his equipment is the same as any regular party member in the first game. He will begin with the lowest tier and obtain the others after defeating certain amount of cameras. As such, his starting loadout is this: *Hand: Classic Microphone (+10 ATK) *Shield: Small Pizza Shield (+2 DEF) *Head: Head Endoskeleton A (+4 DEF) *Body: Body Endoskeleton A (+4 DEF) *Fuel: Caffeine-Free Soda (+2 DEF) Skills His skills are like Freddy's for the most part, with the only change in all of them being the name: *Golden Toss: Costs 50 PM. Has a higher base damage than Tophat Toss and doesn't take the enemy DEF into account to calculate the damage. *Golden Stinger: Works the same as Lead Stinger. Can only be used while wielding a microphone. *Golden March: Works exactly like Toreador March. These skills are available from the beginning of the act without the need to learn them in any way. Summons Even with his stats and available equipment getting better throughout the act, Golden Freddy can't allow himself to fight alone like Springtrap does unless he uses the Hydra Dildo. Thankfully he is not alone, as he has a skill unique to him in the series. With the Summons menu, he can use his Tech to call into battle different allies for a limited time or until they die, which causes them to vanish from the team. They can give him extra fire power, support by using items or their own skills and extra targets for the enemies to attack instead of him. There are 5 different choices you can pick, with the last giving you one of two characters. This makes for a total of 6 type of allies you can summon. Party Hat α Cost 20 Tech to summon. They last 10 turns before leaving. They have these skills: *Anti-Aegis *Anti-Auda *Dual Attack *Poison Lens Party Hat β Cost 40 Tech to summon. They last 8 turns before leaving. They have these skills: *Anti-Anima *Anti-Vera *Dual Attack *Poison Lens *Confusion Lens Party Hat γ Cost 60 Tech to summon. They last 6 turns before leaving. They have these skills: *Anti-Aegis *Anti-Anima *Anti-Auda *Triple Attack *Poison Lens *Confusion Lens Party Hat Ω Cost 80 Tech to summon. They last 4 turns before leaving. They have these skills: *Anti-Aegis *Anti-Anima *Anti-Auda *Anti-Vera *Triple Attack *Poison Lens *Confusion Lens Shadow Freddy He is one of the two characters that can be summoned when using the Phantom Evoker for 100 Tech. He can only last 3 turns, and there can be only one of him at a time. If both him and Shadow Bonnie are already on the team, the skill will do nothing. He has these skills: *Anti-Aegis *Anti-Anima *Anti-Auda *Anti-Vera *Triple Attack *Poison Lens *Confusion Lens *Tophat Doom Shadow Bonnie He is one of the two characters that can be summoned when using the Phantom Evoker for 100 Tech. He can only last 3 turns, and there can be only one of him at a time. If both him and Shadow Freddy are already on the team, the skill will do nothing. He has these skills: *Anti-Aegis *Anti-Anima *Anti-Auda *Anti-Vera *Triple Attack *Poison Lens *Confusion Lens *Bunny Bop Category:FNaFb3 Category:Characters